


The Start of Something

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted:</p><p>'Imagine Bucky accidentally walking in on you as you step out of the shower. You jump back behind the curtain while he turns red and apologises. When you don't hear him leave, you poke your head around the curtain and see him holding out a towel with which to wrap you up, muttering "Sorry... It's been a while." '</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something

Steve stood under the stream of hot water pouring from the shower and sighed softly. His best friend had been alive for all these years, being forced to work for HYDRA, the organization he had previously stood against. At the moment, Bucky was staying with Steve, currently asleep downstairs on the sofa. Steve slowly started washing himself. He wasn't sure Bucky staying with him was such a good idea. What if he became that mindless slave again? Steve didn't think he would be able to defend himself against his best friend. No. He knew he wouldn't be able to. He would rather lay there and die than hurt Bucky. They were with each other until the end of the line. His senses alerted him to noises from downstairs. Bucky was awake. Steve strained to listen, trying to tell what he was doing. After a few moments, he heard the sounds of the fridge opening and settled back under the water stream. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and washed himself down. The shower door opened and Steve yelled out, using his wash mitt to cover himself.

"BUCKY! GET OUT!"

Bucky laughed and shut the door.

"I've seen it all before, Steve."

"Yea, when we were kids."

Steve listened for the click of the door but it never came. He poked his head around the door and smiled seeing Bucky standing with a towel outstretched.

"Sorry... It's been a while... I forgot how self conscious you are."

Steve turned the water off and walked into the towel, smiling as Bucky wrapped it around him. Their lips met gently and they grinned against each other's lips.

"Never leave me again, James Barnes."

"Only if you promise to never leave me, Steven Rodgers."

They looked in each other's eyes and spoke at the same time.

"I promise, my love..."


End file.
